The following discussion of the background art is intended to facilitate an understanding of the present invention only. The discussion is not an acknowledgement or admission that any of the material referred to is or was part of the common general knowledge as at the priority date of the application.
Manufacture of tanks typically is a cumbersome procedure which typically requires relatively large working areas and a relatively large number of personnel. This is particularly true if several different types of trucks are to be manufactured. For example, on occasions it may be necessary to manufacture tanks for storing and transporting a single type of fluid. An example of such a tank is a water tank. On other occasions, tanks may comprise a plurality of chambers for storing different type of fluids. Examples of these tanks are the ones incorporated onto service trucks.
Each of these different types of tanks are currently manufactured from scratch. This means that in order to manufacture a tank for storing a single liquid the main chamber of the tank needs to be manufactured and then customized to become, for example, a water tank. If a tank for a service truck is required, the plurality of chambers of the tank need to be manufactured. The plurality of chambers need then be customized to become a tank for a service truck.
It is against this background that the present invention has been developed.